A Different View on Love Deutsch
by Isa19-09
Summary: Nach einem Unfall mit einem misslungenen Zaubertrank tauschen Lily und James Körper.Das Ganze muss allerdings ein Geheimnis bleiben, denn den Trank herzustellen war nicht gerade... erlaubt. Hier findest du heraus, wie die beiden mit der Situation umgehen.
1. Warum mache ich das nochmal?

Hallöchen... also erstmal möchte ich sagen, dass mir hier wirklich gar nichts gehört. Nichtmal die Geschichte, denn die ist nur eine Übersetzung von merlinhelz' gleichnamiger Story... Reviews sind aber trotzdem erwünscht, zur Übersetzung und zur Story, die leite ich dann weiter :) also viel Spaß

* * *

><p>Kapitel 1<p>

„ Warum mache ich das nochmal ?"

Lily sah sich im Raum um, aber niemand antwortete auf ihre gemurmelten Worte. Ihre langen roten Locken vielen ihr über die Schultern, währed sie sich über den Kessel beugte, um die dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit umzurühren. „Hast du eine Ahnung, warum ich das hier mache ? " Der Zaubertrank antwortete natürlich nicht. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf,sie würde noch verrückt werden.

Lily griff nach einer kleinen grauen Flache in ihrer Tasche. Sie drehte sie in der Hand und betrachtete nachdenklich das Ettikett. Inachis Öl war selten, mächtig und sehr schwer zu beschaffen. Sie hatte es aus Proffessor Slughorns Privatvorräten gestohlen. Natürlich würde sie auf gar keinen Fall mit dem Diebstahl in Verbindung gebracht werden, denn Slughorn würde niemals seine Lieblingsschülerin verdächtigen. Aber selbst Lily wäre in großen Schwierigkeiten, sollte sie erwischt werden.

Sie kreuzte die Finger und betete, dass irgendein Gott, oder zumindest uralter Zauberer sie erhören würde. Sie hatte es geschafft, das Öl in die Finger zu bekommen, aber es könnte trotzdem jeden Moment jemand den Raum betreten und sie auf frischer Tat ertappen. Sollte sie erwischt werden, würde das ihren Schulverweis bedeuten, oder schlimmer: Sie würde ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen verlieren.

Da Lily wusste, dass ihr keine andere Wahl blieb, las sie sich die Anweisungen durch. Als Ansporn stellte sie sich Alice Gesicht vor. „Bitte, Lily", bettelte Alice, den Tränen nahe."Du musst das für mich tun !" Lily schnaubte auf eine Art, die man nicht als ladylike bezeichnen konnte. Alice war ihre beste Freundin. Von dem Moment an, in dem sich Alices Augen mit Tränen gefüllt hatten, war Lily verloren gewesen. Sie wusste, dass sie tun müsste, worum auch immer Alice sie bat.

Alice vermisste ihren Freund Frank Longbottom. Er war älter als sie und ging nicht länger nach Hogwarts. Mit der wachsenden Anzahl von Totesserangriffen waren die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen strenger geworden. Und bei all den Dingen, die draußen vor sich gingen, wollte Alice Frank bei sich haben, aber es war ihr fast unmöglich, ihn im Schuljahr zu sehen. Sie schrieb ihm Briefe und zählte die Tage bis zum nächsten Hogsmeadwochenende. Aber das reichte nicht. Alice wünschte sich verzweifelt mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Eine Woche zuvor hatte Alice einen Zaubertrank in einem alten Schulbuch entdeckt, der den Sehlenverwandten desjenigen, der den Trank zu sich nahm, an Seine seite transportierenwürde. Wenn Alice das Gebräu trank, würde Frank neben ihr erscheinen. Sie könnten die so benötigte gemeinsame Zeit zusammen in Hogwarts verbringen. Nach 24 Stunden würde der Zaubertrank seine Wirkung verlieren und Frank nach Hause zurückkehren. Es war ein perfekter Plan und Alice war begeistert. Der zaubertrank war die Lösung all ihrer Probleme. Allerding gab es auch einen Harken. Der Trank war sehr schwierig zu brauen und alice war nicht besonders gut in Zaubertränke.

Hier kam Lily ins Spiel. Da sie die einzige Person war, die es schaffen würde den Trank zu brauen und der Alice vertraute, bat Alice sie um Hilfe. Am Anfang hatte Lily sich geweigert, in Anbetracht all der Schulregeln die sie brechen müsste. Immerhin war sie Schulsprecherin und sollte mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen. Aber nach und nach hatte Lily ihre Meinung geändert. Sie sah wie sehr sich Alice und Frank vermissten und wusste was es ihnen bedeuten würde, sich nur einen Tag mehr zu sehen. Nach nur ein paar Tagen hatte Lily klein beigegeben und eingewilligt, den Zaubertrank herzustellen.

Hier stand sie also, dabei sich mit einem heißen Kessel abzurackern, während die anderen zu Abend aßen.

Lilys Magen knurrte. „Sei still !" befahl sie."ich versuche hier zu arbeiten!" Mit einem finsteren Blick auf ihr nervendes Körperteil entfernte sie den Deckel des Inachis Öls. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich über den Kessel um einen Tropfen hinzuzugeben. Es war sehr wichtig diesen Teil richtig hinzubekommen. Der Anleitung zu Folge konnte ein Tropfen zu viel katastrophale Folgen haben. „Alice sollte besser dankbar sein! " murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst. Sie hasste es, Hunger zu haben.

Sie fragte sich, ob irgendjemand bemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht beim Essen war. Außer Alice natürlich, diese wusste sehr gut, wo Lily sich befand. Die Lehrer würden ihre Lieblingsschülerin vermissen, aber wahrscheinlich annehmen, dass sie irgendwo in ein Buch vertieft war. Niemand würde je Bescheid wissen.

Außer ihm. Er würde vielleicht seinen Lieblingszeitvertreib während des Abendessensvermissen. Sie verwarf den Gedanken. Er war zu sehr mit seiner eigenen Welt beschäftigt, um sich zu fragen, was...

„Was, meine liebe Lily flower, machst du hier unten ?" sagte eine selbstzufriedene Stimme sehr nah an ihrem Ohr. Lily stöhnte genervt. Natürlich hatte James Potter bemerkt, dass sie nicht beim Essen war. Natürlich hatte er sie aufgespürt, wie ein nerviger Schäferhund. Es war so typisch Potter, so plötzlich aufzutauchen. Ganz egal, ob es ein verlassener Kerker war, oder ob es fast unmöglich war hierher zu finden, ohne genau zu wissen wo man hinmusste. Sie ignorierte ihn und fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort. Vielleicht würde er wieder verschwinden, wenn sie nicht reagierte.

Ihr Plan ging nicht auf. Er sprach einfach weiter. „Ein Zaubertrank, wie ich sehe. Du braust ihn im Dunkeln ? Ist es ein Liebestrank?" Er lachte leise, was sie nur noch mehr aufregte. „ Mach dir keine sorgen, Lily ,Süße , ich liebe dich doch schon längst."

Warum war er nur so unausstehlich ! Unglaublich genervt drehte sie sich um, um ihm einen Vortrag zu halten. Irgendwas an ihm lies sie immer wieder die Geduld verlieren. In ihrem Ärger merkte sie nicht, dass die Flasche sich in ihrer Hand langsam umdrehte. Nacheinander verließen einzelne Tropfen den Flaschenhalz.

_Tropf..._

„Nur um das klarzustellen..."

Der Zaubertank zischte.

_Tropf..._

„Es geht dich sowasvon..."

Der Trank begann zu blubbern .

_Tropf..._

„Garnichts an, was ich...

Der Zaubertrank begann zu knistern.

_Tropf..._

„In meiner Freizeit mache..."

Er fing an umherzuwirbeln.

_Tropf..._

„Und wenn ich sie in den Kerkern verbringen möchte..."

Der Trank kam zur Ruhe und nahm einen gefährlichen blutroten Farbton an.

_Tropf..._

„Und Tränke braue, die deine Fähigkeiten weit übersteigen...

BAAAHHM!

Lily hatte kaum eine Sekunde Zeit, um ihern Triumph auszukosten, bevor der Trank explodierte und nur eine Wolke aus Gas zurückblieb. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte Lily sich schwerelos, sie flog durch die Luft ohne sich um irgendetwas in der Welt zu sorgen. Eine Zeit lang, es kam ihr vor wie Stunden, driftete sie ins Nichts, bevor sie mit einem dumpfen Schlag zurück in die Realität gerissen wurde.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Irgendetwas war seltsam. Ihre normalerweise so perfekte Sicht war verschwommen. Besorgt hielt sie nach James ausschau und ächzte mit einer Stimme, die überhaupt nicht wie ihre eigene klang. Sie spürte eine zierliche Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie drehte sich langsam um, war aber nicht auf den Anblick vorbereitet, der sich ihr bot.

Sie ging davon aus James zu sehen, blickte aber stattdessen in ein paar sehr helle, sehr geschockte grüne Augen. Grüne Augen, die Lily aus ihrem eigenen Gesicht entgegenstarrten.

Lily Evans sah sich selbst.

* * *

><p>hey, ihr habt es tatsächlich durchgelesen!<p>

Im nächsten Kapitel finden Lily und James heraus, was schief gelaufen ist,wir erfahren mehr über den Zaubertrank , James ärgert Lily (wie immer) und sie finden heraus, wie lange sie im Körper des anderen bleiben müssen.

Ich freu mich über jeden Review, das ist meine erste Geschichte (wenn auch nur eine Übersetzung)


	2. Wenn man auf einmal

... außerordentlich gut aussieht :)

* * *

><p>Jaa ich habs auch noch mal geschafft... viel Spaß:<p>

* * *

><p>Es stimmte, dass James seit längerer Zeit in Lily verliebt war, was er auch nicht gerade geheim hielt. Seit Jahren schon wollte er ihr nahekommen, sie verstehen und sie von sich überzeugen.<p>

Aber das hier ging zu weit.

Eigentlich hatte er heute morgen beim Aufstehen nicht damit gerechnet aus seinem bequemen, gut eingetragenen Körper gerissen und ohne große Umstände

in den Körper seiner Langzeitliebe gesteckt zu werden.

„Was", fragte er verwirrt und stützte seine neuen Hände auf seine zierliche Hüfte, „ist in diesem Zaubertrank ?"

Lily sah auch nicht besonders glücklich aus. „Oh mein Gott. _Oh mein Gott_ !" , sah James sich selbst sagen. Er sah ziemlich erschüttert aus, ein Ausdruck, den man eher selten auf seinem Gesicht sah. Als ein Marauder bemühte er sich, immer ruhig und cool zu bleiben. Er sah, wie der James vor ihm begann zu hyperventilieren und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Die ganze Situation war lächerlich. Er sah sich selbst dabei zu, wie er eine Panikattacke bekam.

Er lies seine Augen einem Moment lang durch den Kerker wandern und sah sich selbst in einem zerbrochenen Spiegel. Lily war wirklich hübsch. Gedankenversunken lies er seine Hände über sein Gesicht und durch sein lockiges rotes Haar wandern. Er hatte es noch nie zuvor berührt, es war weich, weicher als Seide und es war einfach so...

„Lass das !"

„Was soll ich lassen ?", fragte er verwirrt, mit seinen Händen in derselben Position verharrend.

„Mich betouchen!", rief sie mit wütender Stimme.

„Beruhige dich, meine Hübsche! Ich bin überhaupt nicht in deiner Nähe" ,sagte er, „ Ich bin ganz hier drüben !"

Lily warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu, der auf seinem Gesicht einfach nur lächerlich aussah. „Ich meine, du sollst damit aufhören, meinen Körper zu betoutchen!"

James wurde klar, was er gerade tat. Er grinste. Das war alles besser, als er gedacht hatte. Viel besser. Er steckte im attraktivsten Körper der Welt. Er schaute wieder in den Spiegel. Lily lächelte ihn daraus an. Sich in Lilys Körper zu befinden war super. Er konnte soviel starren und berühren, wie er wollte, und niemand würde ihn aufhalten.

„Da du diejenige bist, die uns gerade mit Körpertauschzaubertrank überschüttet hat, denke ich nicht, dass du in der Position bist, irgendetwas zu verlangen." Er zog an einer seiner neuen Locken.

„Auch wenn du mit einem mal außerordentlich gutaussehend geworden bist."

Lily schnaubte und stützte eine Hand auf ihre neue Hüfte. „Es ist kein _Körpertauschzaubertrank_" ,sagte sie genervt, „Es ist ein...!" sie beendete den Satz nicht. Sie wusste, das sie es ihm erzählen müsste; immerhin war auch er von dieser Situation betroffen. Sie griff nach dem Zaubertrankbuch und schob es ihm entgegen. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht laut sagen, was sie gemacht hatte. Es war zu peinlich, selbst wenn der Trank nicht für sie bestimmt war. Er würde wissen, dass sie die Regeln gebrochen hatte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Seite überflog. Er begann die Beschreibung laut vorzulesen.

„_Adsum Sodalis amans, allgemein bekannt als ' Beschwörer verwandter Sehlen'_ _ist ein Zaubertrank, dessen Aufgabe es ist, den Sehlenverwandten des Brauenden herbeizurufen. Der Trank war besonders im 19ten Jahrhundert beliebt und einmal getrunken transportiert er den sehlenverwandten des Trinkenden für einen Tag an dessen Seite. _" Er hörte auf zu lesen und schaute Lily an, die jedoch seinem Blick auswich.

„Du hast nach deinem Sehlenverwandten gesucht ? " , fragte er, unfähig den leicht gekränkten Tonfall zu unterdrücken. Warum hatte sie auf solche drastischen Maßnahmen zurückgegriffen? Sicherlich war dieser Trank nicht erlaubt, warum sollte sie überhaupt versuchen, ihn zu brauen ? James fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand einen Schlag in die Magengrube versetzt. Vielleicht würde er niemals eine Chance bekommen.

„Es war nicht für mich" , antwortete sie knapp. Erleichterung schwemmte über James hinweg. Vielleicht würde er hatte er doch noch eine Chance. Sobald sie ihre Körper zurück getauscht hätten, würde er nochmal probieren, bei ihr zu landen. Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen als ihm eine weitere Frage in den Sinn kam.

„ Für wen war der Trank ?"

„Kann ich nich sagen", sagete sie, ohne ihn anzugucken.

„Warum wollte derjenige den Trank überhaupt haben?"

„Kann ich nicht sagen !"

James hielt für einen Moment inne. „Warum haben wir Körper getauscht ?"

„Kann ich nicht sagen.", sagte sie wieder, diesmal belustigt wegen des genervten Ausdrucks, den James auf ihrem Gesicht platziert hatte.

„Lily !" , sagte er langsam mit ihrer bedrohlichen Stimme. Er hörte sich mehr und mehr nach Lily an.

Sie grinste. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was schief gegeangen ist ."

Einen Moment lang ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Kerker wandern und dachte über James Frage nach. Ihr Grinsen verschwand. Was war schief gegangen? Sie hatte alle Zutaten ordnungsgemäß hinzugefügt, bis hin zum Bienenwachs. Der Trank hatte eine perfekte dunkelviolette Frabe gehabt. Alles was noch gefehlt hatte war das ...

Mit einem schwachen Schrei griff sie nach dem Zaubertrankbuch in James' Hand und überflog aufgebracht die Seite bis zu einer Fußnote am unteren Rand .Entsetzt begann sie die Passage laut vorzulesen.

„_Der 'Beschwörer verwandter Seelen' ist ein besonders komplizierter Zaubertrank, der verschiedene Nebenwirkungen haben kann, wenn er falsch hergestellt wird. Die seltsamste Nebenwirkung tritt bei einer übermäßigen Zugabe von Inachis Öl auf. Wenn zu viel dieser seltenen und mächtigen Zutat genutzt wird, ändert der Trank seine Wirkung nur um wenige Worte._

_Anstatt den Seelengefähreten des Trinkers _**an****dessen Seite**_ zu transportieren, transportiert er diesen _**in dessen Körper**_ , was bewirkt, dass die beiden ihre Körper tauschen. Die genauen Wirkungen dieser Abwandlung des Trankes sind nicht dokumentiert, sollten aber nach einer gewissen Zeit abklingen. Ein weiterer interessanter Punkt ist, dass die Abwandlung des Trankes statt einem Tag zwischen 4 und 6 Wochen wirken kann, oder erst dann abklingt, wenn die Seelen zu einer Einigung gekommen sind."_

Lilys Blick wanderte zu einer kleinen grauen Flasche auf dem Boden und sie schluckte. Es war eine kleine _leere _graue Flasche. Sie hob sie auf und reichte sie James. Verwirrt las er das Etikett. Dann dämmerte ihm, was geschehen sein musste und seine grünen Augen leuchteten auf.

„Sieht so aus als wären wir seelenverwandt, oder ?" er kicherte. Das hier war perfekt, Lily würde nichts anderes übrigbleiben als sich einzugestehen, dass sie zusammen gehörten.

„Das bezweifle ich" ,schnaubte sie und las sich den Absatz noch einmal durch. „Hier ist nur die Rede vom Trinker. Keiner von uns hat den Trank getrunken. Wir müssen Körper getauscht haben, weil wir uns in dem Moment berührt haben."

Lilys Seelenverwandter war stark und mutig, wie der Held einer Liebesgeschichte. Er würde sie von den Füßen reißen und in den Sonnenuntergeng tragen. Auf gar keinen Fall würde Lily glauben, dass ein aufgeblasener Idiot, auch bekannt als dieser James Potter, ihr Seelenverwandter war.

„Glaub was du glauben willst." James zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Darüber lässt sich streiten. Wir können ohnehin nicht heiraten und fünf Kinder bekommen , bevor wir wieder zurück in den richtigen Körpern sind. Lass uns zu Madame Pomfrey gehen. Sie bekommt das bestimmt wieder hin."

Lily, die ausnahmsweise einmal der gleichen Meinung war wie James, nickte einmal und drehte sich zur Tür. Je schneller sie aus diesem Körper herauskäme, desto besser. Hoffentlich könnten sie die ganze Sache verheimlichen. Sie wollter nicht alle wissen lassen, dass sie die Nacht in James Potters Körper verbracht hatte.

Bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte, kam ihr ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Wenn sie zu Madame Pomfrey gingen, würde sie erklären müssen, was passiert war. Das würde großen Ärger bedeuten. Sie hatte nicht nur einen verbotenen Zaubertrank gebraut, sondern auch noch das Eigentum eines Lehrers gestohlen. Sie könnte suspendiert werden, auf jeden Fall würde sie ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen verlieren. Mit den neuen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen bestand sogar die geringe Möglichkeit, dass sie der Schule verwiesen werden könnte.

Das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Das würde sie nicht zulassen.

„Wir können das nicht machen!" platzte es aus Lily heraus. Sie griff nach James' Arm, um ihn davon abzuhalten, den Kerker zu verlassen.

„Fünf Kinder sind eine ganze Menge, aber sicher können wir das machen. Na ja, nicht in diesen Körpern, aber sobald ich wieder da drin bin", er zeigte auf Lily, „würde ich dir nur zu gerne entgegenkommen ..."

Lily warf ihm nur Todesblicke zu. „ Wir können nicht zu Madame Pomfrey gehen."

„ Und das weil...? "

„Ich könnte der Schule verwiesen werden !"

James hob nur eine rote Augenbraue.

Lily wusste, dass sie leicht übertrieb und das ein Schulverweis eher unwahrscheinlich war.

Aber es musste sein, dass James wenigstens ein einziges Mal vernünftig war. Sie hielt ihm die Flasche ins Gesicht.

„Die hier hab ich aus Slughorn's Vorräten genommen" ,dann zeigte sie auf das Buch, „ und das ist gegen die Schulregeln."

„Was schlägst du vor ? Wir können nicht für immer so bleiben!"

Lily wies auf das Buch. „ Der abgewandelte Trank kann zwischen 4 und 6 Wochen wirken.", sagte sie, „ Wenn wir Glück haben ist das alles in einem Monat vorbei."

James seufzte. Er wusste wieviel es Lily bedeutete, nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, aber ein Monat war eine lange Zeit. ‚Obwohl' , dachte James, während er einen schnellen Blick in den Spiegel warf, ‚vielleicht ist ein Monat doch nicht so eine lange Zeit.'

„Na gut", sagte er. Er könnte einen Monat als Mädchen überleben, besonder als eines wie Lily.

Sie nickte. „Niemand darf davon erfahren! Es könnte immer noch den Lehrern zu Ohren kommen. Das bleibt zwischen uns."

James lächelte nur. „Glaubst du, du kommst damit klar, ich zu sein ? „

„Klarooo, easy-peasy! " sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern, bevor sie den Kessel mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden lies und aus dem Verlies stürmte.

Einige Stunden später, als sie in James Bett lag, fing sie an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Auf ihrem Weg nach oben hatte sie 5 Punkte verloren, weil sie die Mädchentoilette betreten hatte, war hingefallen, weil sie versucht hatte die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf zu steigen, wurde von drei Mädchen, die sie als Freunde betrachtete angemacht und war gerade dabei sich schlafend zu stellen, um nicht mit James Freunden interagieren zu müssen.

Außerdem traute sie sich nicht auf die Toilette zu gehen oder zu duschen.

Es würde ein langer Monat werden.

Das war schon chap numero 2.

Also wie immer denkt dran ein Reviewchen dazulassen

Nächstes Mal on ADVoL : Lily und James treffen sich beim Frühstück, James erzählt Lily, wie toll es war, am Morgen zu duschen und Lily lässt eine Bombe platzen, sie hat einen Freund und er ist auf dem Weg zu ihr ( oder vielmehr zu James in Lilys Körper )... Wie wird James damit klarkommen und was werden die Freunde zu den Ereignissen sagen ?

Hihihi...


	3. Es muss das Shampoo sein

Hey, jetzt mal zwei pitel auf einmal... viel Spaß beim Lesen

* * *

><p>Kapitel 3 (Es mus das Shampoo sein)<p>

Lily hatte keinen besonders guten Morgen.

Zum Einen war sie erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang eingeschlafen. Sie hatte sich im Bett hin und hergewälzt, denn die Gedanken an den nächsten Tag hatten sie nicht losgelassen.

Zum Anderen wurde sie nicht wie sonst vorsichtig von Alice wachgeschüttelt. An diesem Morgen wachte sie davon auf, dass jemand ziemlich schweres auf ihr saß.

Sie öffnete ein haselnussbraunes Auge, um zu sehen, wer sie so unsanft geweckt hatte. Es war Sirius. Sie schloss ihre Augen wieder und fragte sich, warum um Himmels Willen er auf ihr saß. Er redete über irgendetwas, sie bekam aber nur die Worte „Frühstück" und „spät" mit.

Sirius, der sah, dass Lily nicht vorhatte aufzustehen, beschloss, eine neue Taktik auszuprobieren. Er zog ihr die schön warme Bettdecke weg. „Steh auf, Prongs, Frühstück hat vor 20 Minuten angefangen." Sirius betrachte Lily. „Warum hast du immernoch deinen Schulumhang an ? Und wo wir schonmal dabei sind, wo warst du gestern Abend ? Das Letzte, was ich mitbekommen habe,war, dass du abgehauen bist, um Lily zu suchen. Und als ich dann um _neun_ Uhr ", er betonte das Wort neun als wäre es unnormal zu dieser Zeit schon ans Schlafen zu denken, „hier her kam warst du tief und fest am Schlafen."

Lily ächzte. Warum saß er auf ihr? Warum brabbelte er um Godric-weiß-wie-früh auf sie ein? Und überhaupt, warum trug er kein Shirt?

Lily beschloss, dass es das beste war nachzugeben und setzte sich auf. Dabei tastete sie nach der nun nötigen Brille.

Während er Lilys Handeln mit einem Nicken abtat, stand auch Sirius auf. Dann ließ er das Handtuch, das er sich um die Hüften gebunden hatte, fallen und begann sich anzuziehen. Direkt vor Lily.

Fluchend griff Lily nach den Vorhängen vor James Bett und zog sie gerade rechtzeitg zu. Das war knapp. Zu knapp. Was zur Hölle machte Sirius da? Zog er sich nicht in seinem eigenen Bett hinter den Vorhängen um? Jungs und missglückte Zaubertränke verfluchend, seufzte sie leise. Mit manchen Sachen kam sie morgens einfach nicht klar.

Lily setzte sich mit James' Freunden an den Frühstückstisch, gerade rechtzeitig, um sich sebst die große Halle betreten zu sehen. Irgendwie sah sie anders aus. Sie trug ihre Haare offen, anstatt sie wie sonst zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden zu haben, sodass es in unordentlichen Wellen ihren Rücken hinabfiel. Ihr Umhang war an den Ärmeln hochgeschoben und sie lief irgendwie seltsam.

Sie lief nicht. Sie schreitete.

James hatte irgendwie ihr normales, ordentliches Aussehen zerstört. Sie blickte ihn finster an, als er sich gegenüber von ihr an den Tisch setzte.

"Hey, Sexy, kannst du mir mal bitte die Cornflakes rüberreichen? Ich bin am Verhungern" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und warf sein Haar zurück.

Sirius und Peter starrten die beiden mit offenen Mündern an. Remus, der gerade Obstsalat aß, verschluckte sich an einer Weintraube. Peter klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Die Weintraube flog über den Tisch auf Sirius zu, der sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und Lily und James immer noch anstarrte. Die Frucht traf ihn ins Auge, was ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, und er fiel vom Stuhl.

Dieses Schauspiel bekam Lily gar nicht erst mit, denn sie starrte James aufgebracht an.

„Normalerweise nennst du mich nicht so,_ Lily_", spuckte sie aus und betonte das letzte Wort. Er hatte sichtlich zu viel Spaß an der ganzen Sache und lächelte nur.

„Denkst du nicht, dass du sexy bist?", fragte er, immer noch selbstgefällig grinsend. „Das wusste ich gar nicht, du bist der bestaussehendste Junge am ganzen Tisch. Um ehrlich zu sein, die einzige Perosn in ganz Gryffindor, die besser aussieht, bin ich." James zog eine Schnute und spielte mit seinen Haaren.

„Nun, du siehst definitiv besser aus, als ich", gab sie zurück. Allmählich wurde sie wütend. „Aber außerdem bist du eine nette Person, was ich nicht von mir sagen kann. Genau genommen habe ich mein Leben damit verschwendet, Schwachsinn zu machen, obwohl ich mich mehr hätte anstrengen solle, so wie du zu sein!"

James nickte und gab vor, darüber nachzudenken. Dann drehte er langsam seinen Kopf um sicherzugehen, dass sie zusah und roch an seinen Haaren.

"Mmm", murmelte er,während er den Geruch einatmete."Dieser Geruch ist muss das Shampoo sein." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, während ein teuflischer Ausdruck in seine grünen Augen trat.

"Seltsamer Weise war das Haarewaschen heute morgen ziemlich gut. So viel Spaß hatte ich seit langem nicht mehr in der Dusche."

Die anderen drei Rumtreiber, die sich nun wieder vollkommen von dem Weintraubenvorfall erholt hatten, betrachteten das Wortgefecht wie Muggel ein Tennisspiel. Ihr Blick wanderte von Lily zu James und wieder zurück zu Lily. Offensichtlich hatten sie irgendetwas verpasst.

Lily war währeddessen hochrot angelaufen. Er hatte geduscht? In ihrem Körper? Dafür würde er büßen. Dafür würde er sowasvon büßen!

„Oh, guck mal, Lily-flower",sagte sie und immitierte dabei seine Art zu sprechen so gut sie konnte, „da kommt dein Freund" Sie zeigte zum Hufflepufftisch auf einen schlaksigen Jungen,der Toast aß. „Er wird demnächst rüberkommen, um dich zu küssen, Ich bin ja so eifersüchtig auf ihn. Ich hoffe, du hast genauso viel Spaß wie in der Dusche." Lily schenkte dem geschockten James ein Lächeln. „Ich mach mich dann mal für den Unterricht fertig."

Sie stand auf, aber James griff nach ihrem Arm.

„Ich hab einen Freund?" Das erste Mal an diesem Morgen sah er wirklich besorgt aus. Es war eine Sache, in Lilys Körper gefangen zu sein, das hatte seine Vorteile, aber etwas ganz Anderes, ihrem Freund zu begegnen.

„Oh ja, sein Name ist Rodger. Du hast warst heimlich mit ihm zusammen, aber ihr habt vor, es öffentlich zu machen." Lily hielt inne, als ob sie versuchte sich an etwas zu erinnern.

"Du hast mir sogar erzählt, dass er vorhatte, dich heute beim Frühstück vor aller Augen zu küssen, sobald du ihm ein Zeichen gibst."

Der Hufflepuff sah, dass James ihn anstarrte und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann stand er auf und bewegte sich auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Lily befreite ihren Arm aus James' Umklammerung und verließ die große Halle. Eigentlich hatte sie geplant, James wegen Rodger zu warnen, aber zu sehen, wie selbstbewusst James sich in ihrem Körper aufführte, hatte sie die Fassung verlieren lassen. Wenn sie leiden müsste, würde sie dafür sorgen, dass er mit ihr unterging. Und das erste Mal an diesem Tag lächelte sie richtig.

Alles war gut gegangen, bis zum Frühstück.

Nachdem Lily ihn am vorigen Tag in den Kerkern zurückgelassen hatte, war James langsam zurück in den Gryffindorturm gegangen. Kein Lehrer hatte ihn aufgehalten, um ihn zu fragen, was er vorhatte und kein Mädchen hatte versucht, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erzwingen. Er hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum gerade rechzeitig erreicht, um Lily in seinem Körper die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinunterschlittern zu sehen.

Es war ein unglaublich komischer Anblick.

Danach hatte er es genossen, im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und Unterhaltungen zu lauschen, die er für gewöhnlich nicht mitbekam. Die Leute vertrauten Lily auf auf eine Art wie sie ihm nicht vertrauten, sie störten sich nicht an Lilys Anwesenheit, wenn sie etwas sagen wollten.

Während er spät in der Nacht in Lilys Bett lag, dachte er über seine Situation nach. Der kommende Monat könnte ganz schön lustig werden. Er würde ihn definitiv genießen. Mit diesen Gedanken fiel er in einen angenehmen Schlaf.

Beim Früstück hatte er wirklich gute Laune. Er war vorsichtig von Alice geweckt worden, die James' Meinung nach morgens besser anzusehen war als Sirius. Nachdem er aufgestanden war, hatte er eine laange Dusche genommen und schließlich seine Haare offen über seine Schultern fallen lassen, so wie Lily sie nie tragen würde. Er hatte sich Zeit gelassen, um sich gute 30 Minuten sorgfältig vor dem Spiegel anzuziehen .

Während des Frühstücks hatte er erfreut festgestellt, dass Lily ziemlich zerzaust aussah. Sie schien sich nicht einmal umgezogen zu haben. Es hatte ziemlichen Spaß gemacht, Lily zu ärgern und seine Freunde zu verwirren. Jedenfalls bis sie die Bombe platzen lies.

Sie hatte einen Freund und der war auf dem Weg zu ihm.

Als wäre er kurz davor , von einem Zug überrollt zu werden, nahm James die Geschehnisse nur noch in Zeitlupe war. Ein Countdown begann in seinem Kopf.

_20 Sekunden bis zum Zusammenstoß_.

James erkannte den Jungen als ein Mitglied des Hufflepuff Quidditschteams. Er sah dumm aus. Naja, vielleicht nicht soo dumm, aber auch nicht besonders schlau. Was sah Lily überhaupt in ihm? James wusste nicht ob er mehr eifersüchtig oder panisch war.

_10 Sekunden bis zum Zusammenstoß_.

James dachte kurz darüber nach,zu flüchten. Vielleicht würde der Junge dann allerdings das ganze als ein Spiel auffassen und ihm hinterherkommen. Und James wollte definitiv nicht alleine mit dem Jungen sein.

5 Sekunden bis zum Zusammenstoß

Könnte er aus dieser Entfernung einen Fluch auf den Jungen abfeuern ? Wahrscheinlich würde das zu auffällig aussehen.

1 Sekunde bis zum Zusammenstoß

James drehte sich nach Lily um. Sie war gegangen und hatte ihn auf sich allein gestellt zurückgelassen. Er fragte sich, ob sie im letzten Moment einspringen würde, um ihn zu retten. Es sah nicht danach aus. Das würde Rache geben.

„Lily." ,Der Junge schlang seine Arme um James, der nun den Atem des Jungen im Nacken spürte. James fluchte leise. Das hier war nicht gut. Der Junge drehte James in seinen Armen um, so dass sie sich ins Gesicht sahen.

„Ich wollte das hier allen schon so lange zeigen!" Die Stimme des Jungen klang für James' Verhältnisse _viel _zu heiser. Er zog James in eine enge Umarmung und begann seine Hände über seinen Rücken wandern zu lassen...

WO UM HIMMELS WILLEN BEWGTEN SICH SEINE HÄNDE HIN ! Die Schüler in der Großen Halle sahen zu, wie James einen Schritt zurück machte. Leider war der Schritt nicht groß genug und Rodger ließ seine Arme wo sie waren.

Langsam kam das Gesicht des Jungen näher, um James zu küssen. James dachte an Orte, an denen er gerade lieber wäre. Sich im Verbotene Wald, am Boden des shwarzen Sees oder in Bulgarien zu befinden oder splitterfasernackt in einem Feld zu stehen, waren nur ein Paar Situationen, die ihm in den Sinn kamen.

James gerieht in Panik und kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. James sagte sich, was auch immer nun geschah würde nicht seine Schuld sein.

Zwanzig Minuten später lief James an Lily auf ihrem Weg zu Verwandlung vorbei.

„Ich bezweifle, dass deine Beziehung so gut funktioniert hat", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Lily war misstrauisch geworden. In dem Moment, in dem James den Klassenraum betreten hatte, hatten die Schüler angefangen, auf ihn zu zeigen und zu flüstern. Irgendetwas war offensichtlich in der Großen Halle vorgefallen und wahrscheinlich würde Lily das gar nicht gefallen. Sie wollte James folgen, um seinen kryptischen Komentar zu entschlüsseln, aber Sirius griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her zum hinteren Teil des Klassenraumes.

„1ch kanns nicht glauben, dass du die Große Halle verlassen hast!" sprudelte es aus Sirius heraus, sobald Lily sich hingesetzt hatte. „Es war zum loslachen!"

Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Lily ignorierte McGonagalls bösen Blick und bedeutete Sirius, fortzufahren.

„Dieser Ronald aus Hufflepuff-"

„Rodger!"unterbrach Lily, während die Angst in ihr wuchs.

„Wieauchimmer, der Hufflepuff-Hüter. Er geht auf jeden Fall zu Lily und hat sich an sie ran gemacht... war eigentlich ziemilch wiederlich,war wahrscheinlich besser, dass du diesen Teil verpasst hast. Lily war offensichtlich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm, als er sie dann also küssen wollte-"Sirius brach in Gelächter aus.

„Was hat sie gemacht?" drängte Lily. Was hatte James getan? War Rodger überhaupt noch am leben ?

Sirius, der versuchte, sein Lachen in den Griff zu bekommen,erzählte weiter.

„Oh, tut mir Leid... Das hättest du nicht verpassen sollen. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen getroffen haben, hat Lily ihren Zauberstab genommen und er ist erstarrt, mit seinen Lippen in einer albernen Kusshaltung.

Dann macht sie ganz gelassen mit ihm Schluss und haut ab, ohne irgendjemandem zu sagen, wie der Fluch aufgehoben wird. Also wurde der Typ von allen Lehrern umringt, und es hat 15 Minuten gedauert, bis er sich wieder bewegen konnte."

„E-Sie hat ihn da einfach so stehen lassen?"Lily schloss ängstlich ihre Augen, bevor sie matt lächelte. Rodger würde das gar nicht gefallen haben.

Sirius lachte wieder. „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du das mögen würdest.",sagte er, Lilys Lächeln misinterpretierend. „Du hättst sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als er sich wieder bewegen konnte, er war fuchsteufelswild. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, wer hätte das von Lily erwartet ? Sieht aus, als hättest du endlich auf sie abgefärbt."

Sirius hielt kurz inne und betrachtete sie.„Du hast damit nichts zu tun, oder ?", fragte er skeptisch. „ Du hast Lily gestern keinen Liebestrank untergejubelt?"

„Es war kein _Liebes_trank beteiligt",sagte Lily.„Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Lily so etwas tun würde, zu einem unschuldigen Jungen."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. „Du solltest deinen Mund nicht zu voll nehmen, du hast ihern letzten Freund verhext."

„Ich hab _was_ gemacht ?"

„Tu nicht so unschuldig, du hast ihm einen Beinklammerfluch aufgehalst und ihn in die Schmutzwäsche gesteckt! Ich denke mal deshalb wollte dieser Rupert-typ am Anfang nicht, dass alle von der Beziehung wussten" Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Wirklich, James, du bist viel zu besessen von ihr!" Sirius sah ‚Lily' an, die vorne saß. „Ok, ich verstehe, warum du sie magst, aber sie ist es nicht wert, Prongs! Ich seh ja ein, dass sie einigermaßen hübsch ist und ich denke, sie hat tolle-"

„Mr. Potter und Mr. Black, ich bin euer ständiges Geplapper leid. Nachsitzen für euch beide."

McGonagall blickte die beiden aufgebracht an. James drehte sich nach hinten, um Lily ein zuckersüßes Lächeln zuzuwerfen.

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er war sowas gewohnt. Lily stöhnte, war es nicht Strafe genug, in James' Körper zu stecken?

* * *

><p>Reviewchen nicht vergessen *Hundeblick aufsetzt*<p> 


	4. I Can't Get Enough Of Your Love, Babe

jaa, ich bin wieder da (hey das hat sich gereimt!) achja, das ist die original story: s/5257962/1/ lasst reviews da!

* * *

><p>Kapitel 4 ( I can't get enough of your Love, Babe)<p>

Lily lief vor der Tür zu McGonagalls Büro auf und ab. Es war halb 9 Uhr morgens und sie musste nachsitzen. Und als ob das noch nicht genug war, nervte Sirius sie mit seiner guten Laune. Das Ganze war offensichltlich nichts Neues für ihn. Genau genommen, hatte er es geschafft, sich am vorherigen Tag drei Nachsitzen aufzuhalsen.

Lily gähnte und versuchte positiv an den anstehenden Tag heranzugehen. Sie war nun single, was auch gut sein konnte. Sie müsste nur einmal das Nachsitzen durchstehen, wenn auch mit drei fies aussehenden Slytherin und Sirius, aber danach hätte sie den restlichen Tag für sich. James hatte an diesem Morgen noch nichts unternommen, um ihr Leben zu zerstören. Sie schloss ihre Augen und lächelte in sich hinein. Eigenlich hatte sie ihn heute noch nichtmal gesehen, und das tat definitiv dazu bei, ihre Laune zu ...

„Guck mal, wer hier ist, Prongs." Lily öffnete ihre Augen bei dem Klang ihres sinnlosen neuen Spitznamens. Während sie Merlin, Gott, Buddha und alle anderen, die bei den Muggeln oder Zauberern heilig waren verfluchte, sah sie sich selbst nähern. James sah natürlich total selbstbewusst in ihrem Körper aus, er fuhr sich sogar mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Was machst du hier?",fragte Lily eher unfreundlich. War er hergekommen, um sie zu ärgern, oder gefiel es ihm einfach, ihr Leben zu ruinieren?

„Ich muss nachsitzen.",sagte James glücklich.

„WARUM ?", schrie Lily, was die drei Slytherins zusammenzucken ließ. Sie ging nun sechs Jahre und drei Wochen nach Hogwarts und hatte bis jetzt nur zwei Mal nachsitzen müssen, und das nur für Kleinigkeiten.

James Potter war nun 36 Stunden in ihrem Körper und hatte es geschafft sich Nachsitzen einzuhandeln. Aber warum war sie überhaupt überrascht? Sie wartete auf seine Antwort.

„Ich hab Gladon, diesem Slytherin-Typen, einen Kinnhaken verpasst",er grinste die drei Slytherins an, die ihn im Gegenzug finster anstarrten, „Es hat seine Nase gebrochen." James betrachtete seine Fingernägel, als hätte er gerade über etwas Normales, wie z.B. das Wetter geredet. Die drei ließen ihre Knöchel knacken, machten aber keine Anstalten, anzugreifen, vielleicht hatten sie Angst, wie Gladon zu enden.

„WARUM?!" fragte Lily frustriert. Sie war ein wenig geschockt. Was hatte James dazu gebracht, einen riesngroßen Slytherin zu schlagen?

„Er hat meine Haare beleidigt",antwortete James „Das ist natürlich dämlich, meine Haare sind umwerfend." Er warf ‚seine' Haare zurück, um seine Behauptung zu untermauern. Lily seufzte.Würde der Wahnsinn niemals enden? Warum hatte sie nicht mit jemandem Körper tauschen können, der halbwegs vernünftig war?

Ein kleiner Teil von ihr war ziemlich beeindruckt von James, denn sie wollte Gladon schon seit der ersten Klasse eine verpassen. Sie ignorierte diesen Teil. War das ganze vielleicht sowas wie Karma, weil sie versucht hatte, die Regeln zu brechen?

Sirius' Gedanken glichen sich offensichtlich nicht mit Lilys, er stand einfach nur da und starrte James mit einem erstaunten Blick an. Dann umarmte er ihn spontan und drehte seinen schmalen Körper im Kreis.

„Du hast seine Nase gebrochen?", er lachte und lies James los. „Mensch Lily, ich hab das Gefühl, James färbt langsam auf dich ab!"

~ o ~

Um genau viertel vor neun scheuchte McGonagall die sechs Schüler in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Die drei Slytherins setzten sich in die letzte Reihe, Lily und Sirius in die saßen in der Mitte und James nahm in der ersten Reihe Plaz. Sie sollten alte Zaubertrankzutaten ordnen und sie in brauchbare und abgelaufene Zutaten unterteilen. Es war eine ziemlich eklige und langweilige Arbeit; perfekt fürs Nachsitzen.

Lily war wütend auf James und eine Stunde lang Wassermolchaugen in Gläser zu sortieren hatte wenig zur Besserung ihrer Laune beigetragen. Er war gerade erst einen Tag in ihrem Körper und er hatte es geschafft, sich an einem Tag die Hälfte aller Nachsitzen, die sie in sechs Jahren bekommen hatte, einzuhandeln. Er schlug Leuten ins Gesicht, machte mit ihrem Freund schluss, nahm lange Duschen und tat Merlin weiß was noch. Es schien ihm Spaß zu machen, sie zu ärgern.

Auf einmal war sie überwältigt von dem Bedürfnis, etwas kindisches zu machen. Sie schaute verstohlen zu den Zaubertrankzutaten. Hunderte von Augen starrten zurück. Bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, streckte sie ihre Hand aus...

Sie war ein totes Auge nach ihm.

Er zuckte zusammen und war offensichtlich bereit,sich zu rächen, aber als er sich umdrehte, um das Auge zu werfen blickte McGonagall ihn warnend an. Obwohl der Blick nicht so streng wie der gewesen wäre, den er in seinem eigenen Körper erhalten hätte, war die Aussage klar. Reden, Bewegen, Umdrehen, soger zu lautes Atmen war in ihren Nachsitzstunden nicht erlaubt. Zufrieden, dass er verstanden hatte, wandte sich McGonagall wieder ihren Aufsätzen zu. James beschloss die Chance zu nutzen und drehte sich um...

Lily warf ein weiteres Auge nach ihm, gerade als er sich umdrehte. Es traf ihn direkt ins Gesicht, was ihn dazu brachte, sich mit brauner Flüssigkeit zu übergießen.

Lily begann leise zu lachen, hörte aber plötzlich damit auf, als ein teuflisches Glitzern in James' grüne Augen trat. Einen Krieg mit James zu starten war eine schlechte Idee gewesen. Sie schickte ihm einen bittenden Blick, aber der war verschwendet. James hatte bereits mit seinem nächste Schachzug begonnen.

Sehr sorgsam und bedacht seufzte James.

„Oh nein, meine ganze Schuluniform ist nass!" ,schrie James in einer guten Imitation eines angeekelten Mädchens. Schnell zog er sich seinen Umhang über den Kopf und warf ihn zu Boden. Lily wusste nicht, was das werden sollte, wurde aber sofort misstrauisch. McGonagall schaute James mit einem verwunderten Gesichstsausdruck an, sagte aber nichts. Sie schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, wie sie reagieren sollte.

„Oh nein, es sieht so aus, als wäre mein T-shirt auch nass", fuhr James mit einem gefakten Seufzen fort, „Ich sollte das auch ausziehen." Er blickte Lily direkt in die Augen und tastete sich langsam zum Saum seines Shirts vor. Lily fing an, in Panik zu geraten und schoss schnelle Blicke durch den Raum.

McGonagall war erstarrt, zum allerersten Mal wusste sie nicht, wie sie mit einer Situation umgehen sollte. Die drei Slytherins schauten mit großer Erwartung zu. Sie warf Sirius einen Blick zu, doch auch der sah zufrieden damit aus, wie sich das Ganze entwickelte.

„NEIN!", schrie Lily, bevor James weitermachen konnte. Sechs Augenpaare starrten sie ungläubig an. Die grünen Augen,die James gehörten, blitzen überlegen. Er wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte und freute sich an ihrer Niederlage. Die dunkelbraunen Augen, die McGonagall gehörten, waren verwirrt und ein wenig genevt. Die grauen Augen, die Sirius gehörten, blickten geschockt und halb wütend.

„Ähh, Lily, Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird", mischte sich McGonagall ein, „ Sie sind offensichtlich in den letzten Tagen nicht Sie selbst gewesen. Sie können gehen und sich waschen." Sie blickte James besorgt an. James zwinkerte Lily zu, bevor er den Raum verließ.

„Und Sie, James, ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was heute in Sie gefahren ist, Sie können auch gehen."

„Was ist mit mir, Professor? Ich bin in letzter Zeit auch anders..." Sirius grinste selbstgefällig, während Lily den Raum verließ. „Ich hab auch seltsame und mysteriöse..."

„Gehen Sie einfach!" McGonagall seufzte und bedeutete auch den Slytherins, zu gehen. Sirius zwinkerte ihr auf seinem Weg nach draußen zu. McGonagall seufzte wieder, wenigstens war

noch etwas wie immer.

~o~

„Merlin, Prongs! Wann hast du das letzte Mal geduscht?"

Das wollte Lily eigentlich nicht hören. Als sie endlich wieder in den Schlafsälen angekommen war, wollte sie sich nur auf ihrem Bett ( na ja , James' Bett) zusammenrollen und die Augen schließen. Sirius war ihr nach dem Nachsitzen nicht gefolgt, also dachte sie, sie hätte endlich etwas Zeit für sich.

Anscheinend war ihr das nicht vergönnt.

Als sie das Zimmer betreten hatte, saßen Remus und Peter auf ihren Betten und redeten über Godric- weiß-was. Sie war an ihnen vorbei zu James' Koffer gegangen, in der Hoffnung wenigstens etwas halbwegs interessantes zum Lesen zu finden. Doch als sie die beiden Jungs passierte, verzogen beide angewidert die Nase. Und dann der Kommentar über die Dusche von Remus.

Lily drehte sich den beiden Jungs zu, die sie nun mit einer Mischung von Neugier und

Belustigung betrachteten. Anscheinend war die Frage nicht rhetorisch und es wurde eine Antwort von ihr erwartet.

„Donnerstag", antwortete Lily. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, ob James am Donnerstag geduscht hatte oder nicht. Aber das war der Tag, an dem der Trank explodiert war.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir Samstag haben, oder?", fragte Peter, „Die meisten Leute wechseln wenigstens einmal am Tag die Kleidung."

„Die meisten Leute duschen auch gelegentlich.", fügte Remus hinzu, bevor beide lachten. Ok, sie waren aufmerksamer, als Lily es ihnen zugetraut waren schlechte Neuigkeiten für sie, sie müsste sich mehr Mühe geben, wenn sie nicht entlarvt werden wollte. Warum interessierten James' Freunde überhaupt, wann er duschte?

Remus lachte über ihren gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, kramte in seinem Koffer und warf Lily ein Stück Seife zu. „Ich schlage dir vor, dass du das auch benutzt, im Ernst, du riechst, als wäre ein betrunkener Hase auf dir gestorben! Wenn du jetzt nicht duschen gehst, werde ich dich eigenhändig dahinzerren. Er grinste über Lily's perplexen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wir müssen immerhin ein Zimmer mit dir teilen!"

„Drachenmist!", fluchte Lily in ihrem Kopf. Waren Jungs nicht eigentlich dreckige Kreaturen, denen es nichts ausmachte, ein paar Duschen zu verpassen? Vielleicht könnte sie irgendwie aus den Schlafsälen fliehen...

Lily schluckte, Widerstand war zwecklos. Vielleicht war es Zeit für das Unausweichliche.

~o~

Zwanzig Minuten später stand Lily vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete James' zerzaustes Äußere. Anscheinend gab es da draußen jemanden, der sie nicht hasste, denn sie war Merlin sei Dank allein in den Duschräumen. In den Spiegel blickend drehte sie sich hierhin und dorthin und betrachtete James aus verschiedenen Winkeln. Er sah nich soo schrecklich aus, entschied sie. Eigentlich sah er sogar besser aus als Rodger.

Den Gedanken beiseite schiebend zog sie den dreckigen Umhang über den Kopf, um ein langes, schlabbriges T-shirt und eine einfache Jeans zu enthüllen. Die Klamotten standen James. Sie hob das Shirt ein wenig an und legte einen muskulösen Bauch frei. Lachend ließ sie das T-shirt fallen und lehnte sich näher zum Spiegel.

„I've heard people say", Sagte Lily zu ihrem Spiegelbild und versuchte, James' Stimme so tief wie möglich klingen zu lassen „That too much of anything is not good for you, babe." James' Spiegelbild schaute halb belustigt, halb verführerisch. Lily grinste bei dem Gedanken. Sie war ganz allein in James' Körper. Was war falsch daran, ein bisschen Spaß zu haben?

„My darling I-" sang sie, als sie das T-shirt wieder anhob. „Can't get enough of your love, babe."

Lily zog langsam das T-shirt aus, während sie durch den Raum tanzte. Lily sang lauter. „I don't know why-i-i." Sie betrachtete James' attraktiven Körper im Spiegel und schwang das T-shirt über ihrem Kopf wie ein Lasso. „

„I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF YOUR LOVE BA-"

„Was um Merlins Willen machst du da?"

Lily zuckte zusammen und knallte gegen eine Ecke,was den Duschkopf dazu brachte, aus seiner Halterung zu fallen. Wasser spritzte in alle Richtungen. Sirius stand in der Tür, sein Gesicht zeigte nun einen sehr nassen Ausdruck von Schock.

Er betrachtete die pitschnasse Lily, die immer noch ihr T-shirt über ihrem Kopf hielt, von oben bis unten. Für ein paar Sekunden blickten beide das Shirt an, bevor Lily es in eine Ecke warf.

„Ich hab dich singen gehört", sagte Sirius langsam undbetrachtete Lily als wäre sie von einem anderen Planeten, „Ich wollte nur gucken was hier los ist."

„Ich hab mich nur,ähh, umgezogen..." murmelte Lily. Die ganze Situation war ihr extrem peinlich. Es war ihr zwar egal, ob Sirius James zu Barry Wight strippen sah, aber wenn das ganze James zu Ohren käme, würde sie das nicht überleben. Lily sah sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um.

Sirius bewegte sich langsam, als würde er sich einem verrückten Tier nähern, auf sie zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn.

„Hast du Fieber? Bist du krank? Ich glaube, ich sollte einen Heiler holen, du benimmst dich heute überhaupt nicht wie du selbst." Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf, wenn der wüsste... „Trotzdem, ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel, um sicher zu gehen." Er zog Lily näher und schnüffelte, als wäre er unsicher, wo der Gestank herkam. „Aber erst duschst du!",schloss er und schob Lily in eine Kabine.

~o~

„Ich hab gute Neuigkeiten!" Alice stürmte in den Schlafsaal, wo James gerade nacheinander jedes Kleidungsstück, das Lily besaß anprobierte. Kurz innehaltend betrachtete Alice das Chaos, das James veranstaltet hatte. Sie entschied sich dafür Lily später auszufragen.

„Frank hat einen Job in Hogsmeade als Teil seiner Ausbildung bekommen. Und Dumbledore erlaubt ihm am Wochenende zu Besuch zu kommen!"

James erinnerte sich vage an einen zwei Jahre älteren Frank aus Gryffindor. Er war nett gewesen und häufig als einer der ersten über ihre Streiche gelacht, auch wenn er selbst betroffen war. Er wusste nicht, dass Alice und Frank zusammen waren, aber nach Alice' Blick zu urteilen war er ihr wirklich wichtig.

Er fragte sich, warum er über solche Dinge nicht bescheid wusste. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, was wusste er schon von den Gryffindor-Mädchen, die nicht Lily waren? Nicht viel. Er beschloss die Zeit als Lily zu nutzen, um mehr über die Gryffindors herauszufinden und bemerkte, dass er Alice überhaupt nicht zuhörte.

„- Und ich weiß, wie hart du an diesem Trank gearbeitet hast, das tut mir wirklich leid!"

„Der Zaubertrank war für dich?", fragte James bevor er sich stoppen konnte. Erleichterung schwämmte über ihn hinweg. Lily hatte nicht gelogen, als sie gesagt hatte, dass der Trank nicht für sie war. Aber hatte Alice nicht gesagt, dass sie mit Frank zusammen war? Warum waren Mädchen nur so schwer zu verstehen?

„Ja, Lily...", sagte Alice sehr langsam, als würde sie mit einem zweijährigen sprechen. „Ich brauchte den Trank, damit ich Frank sehen konnte" Alice ließ ihren Blick nocheinmal über James streifen und beschloss, nun da sie ihre guten Nachrichten losgeworden war, könne sie sich Lily widmen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Erst versuchst du dich in den Duschen zu ertränken. Im Ernst, du warst da gestern ne Stunde drinnen und heute schon zweimal. Dann machst du nicht nur mit deinem Freund schuss, sondern dass auch noch vor ganz Hogwarts. Gestern hast du Gladon geschlagen. Ich weiß, dass du das schon seit Jahren tun wolltest, aber es passt trotzdem nicht zu dir. Und dann vergisst du auch noch den Zaubertrak, den du für mich machst, und der dich die letzten drei Wochen beschäftigt hat. Was ist dein Problem?", sie hielt inne, offensichtlich außer Atem. James versuchte sich schnell eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, wurde aber wieder von Alice unterbrochen.

„Du bekommst nicht deine Tage, oder?"

„Ich bete zu Merlin, Godric und allen anderen Typen mit langen weißen Bärten, dass das nicht stimmt!"

Alice warf ihm einen sarkastischen Blick zu und nahm an, dass sie richtig lag.

Das zweite Mal in drei Tagen hatte James wirklich Angst. Er hoffte innständig, dass er Glück haben würde.

* * *

><p>und das wars auch schon wieder, ich hab das nächste Kapitel auch schon fertig, mal sehen, wann ich Lust hab, das hochzuladen.<p> 


	5. Moronic Moose

Kapitel 5 ( Moronic Moose)

Sonnenlicht tanzte über ihrem Bett, als Lily am Sonntag erwachte. Sie ließ ihre Augen fest geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf den Frieden. Seit sie ein kleines Kind war, hatte sie in dem kurzen Moment des Erwachens am Sonntagmorgen Frieden finden können. Dieser Tag war da keine Ausnahme. Es war schön, einfach nur im Bett zu liegen und nichts tun und nirgendwo sein zu müssen.

Leider war der Frieden nur von kurzer Dauer, denn die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Tag kam zurück und ließ sie zusammenfahren.

Demütigung schien das Wort des Tages gewesen zu sein. Die Demütigung, beim Strippen vorm Spiegel erwischt zu werden, wurde von der Demütigung gefolgt, zum Duschen gezwungen zu werden (Lily weigerte sich einzugestehen, dass sie das Duschen genossen hatte). Und wo wir schon bei Demütigungen waren, Sirius hatte vor den Duschräumen auf sie gewartet, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch sauber war.

Als ob das noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, hatte Sirius sie auch noch unnötigerweise zum Krankenflügel geschleift.

„Was ist denn das Problem, mein Lieber?", fragt Madame Pomfrey, als Sirius sie durch die Tür zum Krankenflügel bugsierte.

_Bevor Lily antworten konnte, sagte Sirius: „Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass jemand ihn verflucht hat, oder so. Er verhält sich merkwürdig." Lily öffnete ihren Mund, um zu protestieren, aber Sirius warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu._

„_Was hat er denn gemacht?", fragte Madame Pomfre, und ignorierte Lily diesmal komplett._

„_Einfach Sachen, die total untypisch sind. Zum Beispiel hat er im Unterricht zugehört, hat nicht geduscht und hat noch nicht mal seine Klamotten gewechselt. Und das seltsamste von Allem, er benimmt sich der Liebe seines Lebens", er malte Gänsefüßchen in die Luft, „ gegenüber wirklich anders, gestern hat er sie sogar daran gehindert, ihr Shirt auszuziehen!" Dabei warf er Lily einen Blick zu, der zeigte, dass das seiner Meinung nach ein ernstes Verbrechen war._

„_Wie auch immer", fuhr er fort, „ bevor ich die Chance hatte, herauszufinden, was nicht stimmte, tanzte er auch schon zu irgendeinem Muggelsong vorm Spiegel herum..."_

_Madame Pomfrey hatte still zugehört, war dabei aber um Lily herumgegangen und hatte diese mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes angetippt._

„_Hmm", murmelte sie, „ Ich kann feststellen, dass eine Art Magie auf ihn wirkt.", Lily hielt den Atem an. „Aber ich kann nicht genau sagen, was. Vielleicht irgendein Liebestrank, der schiefgelaufen ist?", sie adressierte Sirius, als wäre niemand anderes im Raum. Niemand bemerkte Lilys erleichtertes Aufatmen. Ihr Geheimnis war immer noch sicher._

„_Das macht Sinn - ", stimmte Sirius zu, „ er hat diese seltsame Verehrerin im fünften Schuljahr...", Sirius betrachtete Lily nachdenklich._

„_Hoffentlich lässt die Wirkung schnell nach. Behalte ihn im Auge und sag mir Bescheid, sollte er nicht aufhören, sich seltsam zu benehmen..."_

Lily kehrte wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, weigerte sich aber, die Augen zu öffnen. Sirius hatte sie keine Minute allein gelassen, nachdem sie den Krankenflügel verlassen hatten. Er schien sich Madame Pomfreys Rat zu Herzen zu nehmen.

Lily wurde klar, dass sie schlecht den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen könnte, und öffnete schließlich ihre Augen. Sirius war nirgendwo zu sehen und auch die restlichen Jungs waren schon gegangen. Das einzige andere Lebewesen im Raum war ein sehr großer, sehr zotteliger schwarzer Hund auf Sirius' Bett.

Lily setzte sich auf und betrachtete den Hund genauer. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Er schnarchte leise. Hin und wieder kickte er mit den Beinen, als würde er träumen. Lily hatte nicht gewusst, dass Sirius einen Hund besaß. Langsam stand sie auf und ging auf den Hund zu. Er war größer, als es ausgesehen hatte. Lily wollte den Hund nicht wecken, also begann sie langsam aus dem Raum zu schleichen, doch der Hund musste sie gehört haben, denn er öffnete die Augen und warf ihr einen wachsamen Blick zu.

Lily wurde warm ums Herz, dieser Hund war hinreißend. Sie begann den Hund zu streicheln... Hatte er gerade die Augen verdreht? Den Gedanken verwerfend fuhr Lily fort, den Hund abwesend zu streicheln. „Guter Hund !", sagte sie und der Hund nickte, als würde er sie verstehen und bei einem Witz mitspielen. „ Du bist bestimmt auch ein guter Zuhörer", murmelte Lily zu sich selbst. Und bevor sie sich stoppen konnte,schüttete sie dem Hund ihr Herz aus.

„ Es ist einfach alles so verwirrend! Als hätte ich eine Identitätskriese! Es ist Lily hier und James da, wenn es eigentlich anders herum sein sollte!" Der Hund setzte sich auf und schaute sie an, als wäre er zufrieden. „Das macht einfach alles keinen Sinn mehr" _( A/n: ich weiß das ist grammatikalisch nicht korrekt - ich verfluche dich Bastian Sick! ) _, fuhr Lily fort, „ Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich etwas falsch gemacht! Warum musste auch dieser dumme Zaubertrank alles kaputt machen!"

Der Hund gab ihr einen unbeeindruckten Blick, sprang vom Bett und verwandelte sich in Sirius Black.

„Merlin sei Dank, du zerbrichst dir wieder den Kopf über Lily. Ich dachte du wirst nie mehr normal.", er hielt inne um nachzudenken, „ Also meinst du doch es war ein Trank..."

Lily fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht. Aber es könnte auf gar keinen Fall sein, dass James nicht wusste, dass sein bester Freund ein Animagus war, also durfte sie jetzt nicht durdrehen. Sie konnte es zwar nicht glauben, versuchte aber ihren Schock zu verbergen.

_Sirius Black kann sich in einen großen schwarzen Hund verwandeln. _Ihre Gedanken rasten mit einer Geschwindigkeit von circa 100000 km/h, als ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke kam.

„Tatze. Jetzt macht das auch Sinn", platzte es aus Lily heraus. Wie oft hatte sie sich schon gefragt was diese Spitznamen zu sagen hatten. Es gab noch Moony, Wurmschwanz und Krone (*) . Könnte es sein, dass auch diese Namen eine Bedeutung hatten?

„Was macht Sinn?" Sirius betrachtete sie verwirrt.

„Ähh", Lily versuchte sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, „ Ich hab gerade darüber nachgedacht, wie schlau doch dein Spitzname ist. Wer hat sich den nochmal einfallen lassen?"

„Du lässt keine Chance aus, zu prahlen, du dämlicher Elch", Sirius grinste. Offensichtlich hatte sie etwas Richtiges gesagt.

„Was?" Moment, wie hatte er sie genannt?

„ Tu nicht so doof, ‚Wer hat sich den nochmal einfallen lassen?' ", er verdrehte die Augen in ihre Richtung. „ Wie du ganz genau weißt, hast du dir die Namen ausgedacht, aber es war meine Idee, sie den Tieren anzupassen"

Lily sog scharf die Luft ein. Könnte das war sein?

Sirius redete weiter: „ Wie auch immer, du redest wieder von Lily und gibst an. Schön dich wieder zu haben." Er schlug ihr auf die Schulter, aber sie bemerkte es kaum. Sie brauchte Antworten, aber sie konnte nicht Sirius fragen, ohne aufzufliegen.

~O~

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Ich kann's nicht fassen, dass er das zu dir gesagt hat!"

James saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, umgeben von einer Gruppe von Mädchen. Sie lästerten über einen Ravenclaw Jungen, der mit mehreren Mädchen gleichzeitig zusammen gewesen war. Anscheinend galt das als ziemlich skandalös. James schmunzelte, sogar das Wort _skandalös _war großartig. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so viel Spaß gehabt hatte. Warum machten Jungs sowas nochmal nicht?

„Was war Rodger eigentlich für ein Küsser? Wie war er?", fragte ein Mädchen und James brauchte einen Moment, um zu merken, dass er gemeint war.

„Schrecklich." Alle Mädchen lachten und James seufzte theatralisch. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum ich überhaupt jemals mit ihm zusammen war. Er sieht noch nicht einmal soo gut aus."

„Weißt du, wer gut aussieht?", unterbrach ein blondes Mädchen, „Sirius Black!" Jetzt musste James erst recht lachen. Wie viele Jahre hatten die Mädchen wohl hinter ihren Rücken so über sie geredet, ohne dass sie es merkten? Und wieder fiel ihm ein, dass die Mädchen höchstwahrscheinlich einen Kommentar von ihm erwarteten.

„Wirklich, findest du?", sagte James und versuchte, beiläufig zu klingen. „Ich glaube, ich würde lieber Remus küssen." Er lachte über diesen Insider. Remus und Sirius wären die letzten, die er küssen würde_. Obwohl, Peter wäre da wohl noch weiter unten auf der Liste_.

„Was ist mit James? Der sieht einfach teuflisch gut aus", unterbrach eine kleine Brünette, die James als Lauren Nertick erkannte, ein Mädchen aus dem sechsten Jahr, das immer an den unmöglichsten Zeitpunkten neben ihm aufzutauchen schien. James schauderte. Lauren würde sich auf der Liste wahrscheinlich den Platz mit Sirius teilen.

„Und hier kommt der gutaussehende Teufel", rief James, als er Lily auf sich zukommen sah.

„Lily, wir müssen uns um _Schulsprecherangelegenheiten _kümmern." Lily sah ungeduldig aus, aber er wollte das Gespräch noch nicht beenden. Er hatte einfach zu viel Spaß.

„Müssen wir? Kann das nicht warten? Ich hab mich gerade unterhalten!"

„Du bist nur am Tratschen, das kann doch nicht soo interessant sein!"

„Ja-ames!", beschwerte sich James, „Ich hab hier Spaß!"

Lily ignorierte sein Gebettel und zog ihn am Arm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

~O~

„Wo gehen wir hin, Lily?", fragte James genervt, als sie um eine weitere Ecke liefen. „ Hat das Ganze überhaupt etwas mit Schulsprecherangelegenheiten zu tun?"

„Nein", antwortete Lily kurz angebunden. „Wir versuchen nur einen ruhigen Ort zum Reden zu finden.", sagte sie und zog James hinter ihr her in einen Besenschrank.

„Warum einen Besenschrank?", fragte James. Seiner Meinung nach dienten Besenschränke zwei verschiedenen Zwecken; Verstecken und Rummachen. Auch wenn er zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt liebend gern mit Lily in einem Besenschrank stecken würde, hatte er sich doch nicht vorgestellt, dass sie Körper getauscht hätten.

„Du hast eine Menge zu erklären!", sagte Lily. Offensichtlich erwartete sie eine lange Antwort, denn sie setzte sich auf einen umgedrehten Eimer.

„Ähh, warum?", fragte James verwirrt, folgte aber ihrem Beispiel und setzte sich auf eine leere Kiste.

„Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und _Krone_ ", sagte sie , wobei sie das letzte Wort betonte. „Klingelt da was?"

„Ähh, das sind unsere Spitznamen?",James hoffte, dass sie nichts Genaues wusste.

„Ich glaube, du hast mich missverstanden", sagte Lily in einem geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall , „Warum nennst du dich Krone. Genauer gesagt, warum sind alle eure Spitznamen von Tieren abgeleitet?"

„Weil wir naturinteressiert sind?"

„Ja, dass macht Sinn, wenn man bedenkt, dass du gerne schwarze Hunde in deinem Schlafsaal hältst. Nein warte, sorry, das war ja Sirius Black." James musste schlucken. Beide saßen einander schweigend gegenüber und warteten darauf, dass der andere etwas sagte. Schließlich, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, stellte Lily die Frage, die James befürchtete: „ Bist du auch ein Animagus?"

James Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, als er ihre Frage beantwortete.

„Aber das ist verrückt!" Lilys Stimme war nun alles Andere als leise. „ Das ist nicht nur illegal, wenn man nicht registriert ist, man muss auch volljährig sein, um es überhaupt versuchen zu dürfen. Was Sirius gesagt hat, hat sich angehört, als währed ihr schon Jahre lang Animagi!"

„Seit dem fünften Jahr"

„_Seit wann?!_"

„Lass mich einfach ausreden, okay?", bat James.

„Dich ausreden lassen , du dämlicher Elch! Was meinst du mit ausreden lassen?", schrie Lily.

„Ich meine, dass du mich ausreden lassen sollst, bevor du durchdrehst!", schrie James zurück „ Und ich bin kein Elch, sondern ein Hirsch", fügte er mit einem Ton hinzu, als ob er gerade tötlich beleidigt worden wäre. Lily musste lachen.

„Okay, du dummer Hirsch,", sagte sie mit deutlich ruhiger Stimme, „ich habe nur Sirius' Worte benutzt," Sie seufzte. „Warum habt ihr vier beschlossen, Animagi zu werden?"

„Wir drei, und es ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich werde dir alles erzählen, aber du musst schwören, es nie jemandem zu erzählen. Es geht nicht nur um mich, sondern auch um meine Freunde. Außerdem möchte ich, dass du offen zuhörst und dass, was du hörst nicht deine Meinung über bestimmte Leute beeinflusst."

„Okay"

Fast eine Stunde lang saßen sie im Besenschrank, während James redete und redete. Er erzählte Lily, wie sie sich alle im ersten Jahr angefreundet hatten und dass Remus am Anfang wirklich schüchtern war. Nach einiger Zeit war er aber offener geworden. Trotzdem war er häufig nicht in der Schule gewesen und hatte gesagt, der Grund dafür wären Probleme zuhause und seine Gesundheit. James erzählte, dass sie ihm zu Beginn geglaubt hatten, aber mit der Zeit misstrauisch wurden. Remus hatte sich geweigert, ihnen zu sagen, was los war, was zu einem schlimmen Streit am Ende des ersten Jahres geführt hatte.

Er erzählte Lily, dass es Sirius gewesen war, der es als erster herausgefunden hatte. Er hatte in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nachsitzen müssen und an der Tafel des Klassenraumes standen, wohl noch von der letzten Unterrichtsstunde, die Merkmale eines Werwolfes. Sirius hatte sofort James und Peter eingeweiht und sie waren zusammen zu Remus gegangen. James erzählte von der Konfrontation und wie geschockt Remus gewesen war, als er heraus fand, dass es seinen Freunden egal war und dass sie ihn immernoch akzeptierten.

Er erzählte ihr, von Remus Schilderungen, wie schrecklich es war sich zu verwandeln und das er dabei ganz allein war. Natürlich wollten die übrigen Rumtreiber ihrem Freund helfen, aber sie wussten nicht, wie.

Aber kaum einen Monat nachdem sie Remus' Geheimnis aufgedeckt hatten, war James auf die Idee mit den Animagi gekommen. Wenn sie Remus nicht als Menschen Gesellschaft leisten konnten, warum nicht als Tiere? Zunächst schmuggelten sie kleine Tiere in die Heulende Hütte, um zu sehen, wie Remus reagieren würde. Er attackierte sie nicht und auch mit größeren Tieren hatte er kein Problem.

Er erzählte ihr, wie sie drei Jahre lang Stunden damit verbrachten alles Mögliche über die Verwandlung in Tiere in Erfahrung zu bringen und dann übten.

James erzählte, wie Sirius es endlich geschafft hatte. Er beschrieb das Triumphgefühl, als auch er es nur ein Paar Minuten später geschafft hatte. Erst zwei Wochen später war es Peter mit viel Hilfe gelungen, sich zu verwandeln.

James erzählte, wie viel einfacher es für Remus war, ein Werwolf zu sein, wenn seine Freunde dabei waren, fast so , als könne er seinen menschlichen Verstand behalten. Er erzählte ihr von den Wanderungen durch die Schule, wie sie sich selbst den Spitznamen Rumtreiber gaben und eine Karte herstellten, die ihr gesamtes Wissen beinhaltete.

Nach einer langen Zeit beendete er seinen Vortrag und wartete auf Lilys Reaktion.

Lily war erstaunt. Konnte das war sein? James und seine Freunde, die sie bisher nur für arrogante, kleine arschlöcher gehalten hatte, hatte soviele Schwierigkeiten auf sich genommen, um jemanden zu helfen? Okay, sie hatten dabei ziemlich viele Schulregeln gebrochen und dazu auch noch das Gesetz, aber bei dem ganzen war nicht das geringste für sie selber herausgesprungen. Ein anderer James nahm vor ihrem inneren Auge Gestalt an. Dieser James war stark, mutig und würde alles für seine Freunde tun. Er war schlau genug, um ziemlich fortgeschrittene Zauber zu meistern, aber bescheiden genug, um es für sich zu behalten.

Sie bemerkte nicht, das James mit ihr gesprochen hatte, bis dieser ihr auf die Schulter tippte. „Ähh, Lily...", sagte er, offensichtlich dabei ihre Reaktion zu deuten.

„Du bist schon unvorhersehbat, soviel ist klar." Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf James Gesicht. Es tat gut, dass sie es jetzt wusste. „Remus kann froh sein, dass er Freunde wie euch hat."

„Das sind wir alle.", James lächelte und fasste sich übertrieben ergriffen ans Herz. Als er seine Hand bewegte verfingen sich seine Finger in der Kette, die er um den Hals trug und ein silbernes Amulett wurde sichtbar. Lily griff nach der Kette und zog diese und damit James näher.

„Wo hast du die her?", fragte sie und nahm den kleinen herzförmigen Anhänger in die Hand.

„Den hab ich zwischen deinem Schmuck gefunden, als ich nach ... ähmm... etwas zum anziehen gesucht habe.

„Oh", sagte sie leise. Sie sah ihm nicht ins Gesicht. „ Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du sie nicht tragen würdest."

„Aber-"

Bevor James seine Frage beenden konnte, viel plötzlich Licht in den Besenschrank. James und Lily fuhren auseinander und drehten sich nach dem Eindringling um, doch gegen das Licht konnten sie nur einen Schatten erkennen. Er konnte sie allerdings sehen. Und der Anblick der sich ihm bot war ziemlich eindeutig. Er sah James Potter und Lily Evans zusammen in einem Besenschrank. Sein Gesicht lief vor Wut hochrot an.

„LASS DEINE DRECKIGEN HÄNDE VON MEINER FREUNDIN, JAMES POTTER, UND KÄMPFE WIE EIN MANN!"

Rodger zerrte Lily aus dem Besenschrank in den Korridor, wo sich eine Menschenmenge zu bilden begann.

* * *

><p>srry, ich hatte die Story total vergessen... Ich werde weiter übersetzen, aber ich werde sehr unregelmäßig uploaden, weil ich demnächst viel mit der Schule zu tun haben werde : ... na ja, 10 Kapitel fehlen noch ;) danke fürs Lesen achja, *: ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich die Namen Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone auf deutsch oder englisch benutze, lasst euch davon nicht verwirren


End file.
